


Ghosts

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghosts walk, some nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Title:** Ghosts  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** The ghosts walk, some nights.

The ghosts walk, some nights, even now, 20 years beyond the war. Nick sees them in Cody's eyes, in the way he listens for the things that creep at the edge of hearing. The things that find them even here upon the sea.

Things twisted beyond memories into nightmares they both know too well. There are trails in South-East Asia Nick knows better than the pier, and if he thinks about that it breaks his heart. So he doesn't; instead, he takes Cody below, shutting out the sunset and the California fall, to the one place where the ghosts cannot follow.


End file.
